Rough Play
by DameEris
Summary: Pairing: Mostly SwanQueen Rating: M Summary: Ever notice how much Emma just loved picking fights with Regina early on? I have a theory and Ruby will express it for me beautifully. Set somewhere late season one/early season two roughly. Not gonna bother pinning it down. It's just for fun. So enjoy this little one shot.


**[[[** Ever been in that horrible position of innocent people repeatedly saying something intensely graphic without realizing it? Yeah well, sometimes the only way to exorcise those demons is to write a filthy fic using the phrase as a title. I feel better now :) Enjoy! **]]]**

 **Rough Play**

Swan stormed into Granny's dinner fuming from her most recent confrontation with Regina. Ruby had been wiping down empty tables when the door erupted inward nearly sending the ever-present bell flying. While the idea of being rid of the irritating contraption once and for all was appealing, concern for her friend overpowered it. The tunnel vision that guided the sheriff straight to a bar stool wasn't like her. "Wow! Is that steam pouring out of your ears or are you just super happy to see me," the saucy waitress snarked playfully as she rounded the counter.

Hard green eyes pinned Ruby to the spot with a gasp. "Whiskey," the growled word commanded from swollen bleeding lips. "Oh my God, Emma! What happened," the brunette queried compassionately with pinched brows. One golden eyebrow arched silently as she tapped the counter pointedly. Acquiescing to the less than subtle demand Ruby quickly poured the blonde a shot. Emma tossed back the shot like it was water. However, when a bit of excess alcohol seeped into the cut on her lip the sheriff hissed in pain. The searing sensation flooded her nerves raising gooseflesh on pale arms. The unlikely reaction was not lost on the more experienced young woman.

"Fucking Regina," Swan cursed swiping gingerly at the wound. The saucy waitress leaned a hip against the counter with a knowing sigh as she refilled the glass. "I had a feeling. No one gets under your skin like she does." Emma threw back the second shot a bit more gingerly. "She's so infuriating," the blonde fumed tenderly probing the wound. Even that slight pressure brought back a flash of memory. Dark flashing eyes. The sting of a leather gloved hand. Emma could almost feel it again. Her body tightened in response as if expecting a blow. Keen hazel eyes noticed how her friend's body reacted-skin going flush, nipples tightening in anticipation. The body language made Ruby rethink her desire to provide first aid.

"She really gets to you doesn't she," Ruby probed gently. Emma took the bottle pouring herself another shot and downing it before replying, "She drives me completely crazy! I don't even remember what we were fighting about this time. All I know is I couldn't back down, wouldn't let her just walk away. And the next thing I know.." Emma completed the rant with a sharp slapping clap in lieu of weak words. The sound brought a shiver to both women. However, only one of them knew why. "Do all your fights end this way," Ruby asked with a confidently curious head tilt. A pink tongue absent-mindedly caressed the wounded flesh. "They do lately," Emma admitted pouring herself another shot. Ruby produced another shot glass and joined her friend, steeling herself for the conversation ahead. "And who starts it," the wild child cautiously inquired.

"Oh she's always swinging on me," the blonde groused her voice starting to slur, "But honestly I goad her into it. It's like once I start pushing her buttons I just can't stop." Perceptive eyes catch the flush creeping over her friend's chest with the tale. "God, what's wrong with me?!"

"Well…."

The word caught the blonde's attention earning the waitress a bemused look. "If you're open to oddball theories I might just have one for you," Ruby offered kindly. This caught the sheriff's attention. Tilting her head curiously to the side Emma encouraged, "Okay, do share." Her openness earned the savior a broad, brilliant grin. "Maybe, just maybe, you like it," the brunette observed. "Pssht yeah, I just love bitching with Regina," the blonde snidely replied with a roll of her eyes. With an exasperated sigh, Ruby's eyes replied in kind. "No, not the bitching and griping parts!"

"So what, the shoving, slapping and hitting parts?"

Hazel eyes widened in mute agreement. "Seriously?!" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's totally a thing. I recently learned about this kink known as rough play, where people slap each other and call each other names as a way to raise foreplay tension," Ruby eagerly educated her friend. Green eyes balked at the information. "You're serious!" Ruby nodded and lay a sympathetic hand over Emma's assuring her, "It's okay. It's perfectly natural."

"Not the way we're doing it," the blonde argued dismissively. "Well repressed desires are funny that way," Ruby quipped. Emma's mind was reeling. Could it be possible? Had she really been picking fights just to push Regina into smacking her around? Desperate to escape her own confused musings the blonde redirected the focus to her bombastic friend, "And how do you know about this anyway?" Even though she knew full well that they were alone Ruby still double checked before turning around and pulling the back of her shorts down to reveal angry red and purple lines marring her backside. "Jesus!" Shock bolted the sheriff to her feet. A hand was halfway to the marks before she thought better of it. Ruby grinned proudly over her shoulder tongue just barely peeking out between white teeth. "I know, right," the brunette purred happily. "All day long I've been hiding it beneath my shorts. When I move just right I can feel that initial sting all over again and it just feels so…." As Ruby stumbled for a way to complete her description Emma trailed a thumb over her split lip once more indulging in the sensation. "Like that," the wild child exclaimed excitedly pointing at the sheriff's mouth.

The blonde pulled back from her own hand as though bitten. "That doesn't prove anything," Emma threw back defensively.

The brunette restored her shorts and turned to face her blonde friend before replying, "Then I suppose they're nothing alike."

"Exactly," Emma insisted with an emphatic slap on the counter.

"I mean it's not like you spend long random moments of the day running over it in your mind," Ruby cooed dreamily.

"Well, not like that," Emma replied gulping hard.

"Sure. It's not like you sit around and wonder how you can make it happen again," the wild child taunted in a sing-song tune.

Emma opened her mouth to argue but could think of no defense against the accusation. Instead, she found herself subconsciously stroking the split in her lip once more. It did give her far more pleasure and peace than she could possibly explain, even to herself.

"I knew it," Ruby squealed excitedly.

"Well I'm glad one of us did," Emma groused throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Aww don't feel so bad. As kinks go it's actually pretty adorable. Believe me, I've seen a lot worse," the brunette soothed sweetly.

"Thanks?"

"Of course," the shewolf beamed. The wild child was overjoyed to help someone with their sexual identity without becoming sexually involved. It was a new sensation, this sort of pride. "Now I just have to figure out what to do about my 'adorable' kink," Emma sighed at a loss. "Always best to be honest about it," Ruby advised seriously. "Oh sure, I can see that going over well," the blonde snarked with a roll of her eyes. "Hey Regina, know how I keep pushing your buttons till you snap? Well, that's 'cause I secretly hope one of our fights will end in a make-out session one day. Do you think that's even vaguely possible?" Emma paced the length of the bar talking with her hands as she ranted her exaggerated trial run. "Umm, you might wanna work on the wording," Ruby advised chewing on a pen nervously. "You know Regina is more of a subtle approach type."

"Yeah," the blonde scoffed her agreement sardonically with a pitiful shake of her head. As if broaching the subject at all weren't difficult enough, now she had to figure out how to do it subtly. How in the world could anyone accomplish that without the point being misconstrued somehow? "I've gotta take a walk, clear my head," the sheriff briskly excused herself and headed for the door. "Good luck, hun," Ruby warmly tossed to her friend's back. Emma paused at the door long enough to reply, "Thanks, you too, with your special so and so." Ruby smiled knowingly as her thoughts turned to just that.

Regina smiled down at Her son resting soundly. She unnecessarily tucked the covers closer around him. The familiar function warmed Her heart. At least Her previous argument with Emma hadn't woken him. Her heart rate kicked up at the thought of the infuriating woman. 'I mean really! What kind of mother puts her own temper above her child's needs,' the queen grumbled internally. 'And yet the little Pollyanna's reputation remains spotless.' It was pure luck they hadn't woken him. When Ms. Swan shouted Regina slapped the woman to silence so soundly that it had split those pretty pink lips. Thinking about it Regina could almost feel the sting of the impact on Her palm. In the hall once more the brunette stroked the sensitive flesh. An electric spark raced up Her arm at the contact eliciting a hiss of excitement from plush ruby lips. A soft knock so quiet She thought She had imagined it stirred the queen from Her musings. 'Who could that be?'

Emma had wandered lost in thought, going over and over what to say to Regina. It came as no surprise when she looked up that she found herself at Regina's door staring at that ominous golden '108' on white. Maybe it was better to just face it. Besides, at least she knew that Henry was asleep. So it wouldn't be hard to get Her alone. Once she found the courage to knock it didn't take Regina long to answer. At first glance, as always, she was struck by the dark beauty. Before she could attempt speech Regina held up a pausing hand and pulled the door closed behind Herself. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Ms. Swan, but…"

Before Regina could work up a good rant Emma raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight," Emma informed Her calmly. Dark eyes flashed suspiciously over the pale blonde before Her. "Well then, perhaps we could discuss whatever this is at a more decent hour." When those brown eyes flashed Emma's knees began to go weak. "Please Regina, this can't wait," the blonde pleaded.

The queen was taken aback. This new side to the frustrating blonde was intriguing. After a moment's contemplation, Regina opened the door and stepped to the side invitingly. "Very well, we can discuss it over a nightcap… _briefly_." While the mayor thought Herself setting a clear boundary, to Emma the forceful woman was maintaining control. The thought sent a shiver of anticipation through the sheriff as she relented crossing quickly to the first room she'd ever been invited to in this house.

The brunette did not share the sentiment. She merely secured the doors before crossing to Her liquor set. "The clock is ticking," She remarked ticking off the next few seconds with the clink of ice in a glass demonstratively. Emma swallowed hard jumping a little with each clink. Of course, Regina wasn't going to make this easy. And why should She? Emma knew she had been antagonizing Regina lately. Gathering her courage the blonde squared off with her intended. "Look, I owe you an apology." That caught Regina's attention. Dark brows rose curiously at this new direction. "I know I've been picking fights lately and I'm sorry," Emma commented contritely.

"Well thank you for that, Ms. Swan," Regina began dismissively. Emma cut her off continuing, "And I think I know why." Regina sighed and rolled Her eyes too exhausted to feign interest. "PMS?' Green eyes darted down with a fierce blush as Emma replied weakly, "No." Curiosity pinched dark brows. The mayor had yet to see a flush come to those pale cheeks, without Her slapping them of course. "Well, what then?" The sheriff approached hesitantly as though building up to something only to pause and bite her lip thoughtfully. This intense nervousness might have charmed the queen on any other night, but Her patience was running thin. "Come on. Out with it!"

Emma took a swallow off of the drink that Regina was holding to steady her nerves. "Okay, here it is. There's something off about me."

"I could've told you that long ago," the mayor groused giving up the drink to pour Herself a fresh one.

"No, I mean different. Not necessarily bad, but something I didn't know until just now." The blonde's stumbled words were becoming more intriguing to the queen by the moment. "I like it when you hurt me," Emma confessed in a breathy tone. "Obviously," Regina agreed taking a swig of Her drink nonchalantly. "I mean _**really**_ like," the sheriff continued. "Like way more than even I understood until just now." Emma's chest was heaving with panic and exertion. The sultry brunette slowly absorbed every aspect of the moment, especially that heaving chest. 'This evening may yet hold promise,' the queen mused to Herself. "Yes, that would explain a lot," Regina agreed diplomatically.

"I just thought that now that I know, maybe we can work this out like two mature adults, instead of fighting all the time," Emma offered reasonably. "And how do you propose we do that," Regina queried intrigued. With a brilliant smile, the blonde crossed to face the mayor eye to eye before dropping to her knees at the other woman's feet. Spreading toned, pale arms to either side the sheriff left herself blissfully open. "Madame Mayor, would you do me the honor of a good, sharp slap?" Green eyes beamed up glowing, silently pleading.

Regina chuckled and shook Her head charmed by the sweet, brave display. "Oh I don't know," She purred sweetly. Even with the other woman quite literally asking for it, the queen still felt punishment had to be earned, deserved. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Exactly and I don't intend to."

"Now I'm confused."

"Well if I enjoy it, it's not really a punishment, now is it?"

"Hmm fine point," Regina conceded impressed by the blonde's mind, not for the first time. "But then you must instead earn your reward." As excited as she was that Regina was grasping the concept and wasn't running away, Emma was crestfallen over this latest development. "But I figured it out and came here to face it and make peace. Doesn't that earn me something," the sheriff pleaded distraught. The queen contemplated this a moment before replying, "Very well." Emma's breath caught at the words. Tanned tapered fingers tilted up a pale proud chin. Dark eyes danced sadistically, seductively as they held helpless green orbs.

She never saw it coming. One minute the sheriff was lost in a lust-inducing gaze, the next fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Her head was tilted away, back twisted from the strike, but all Emma could feel was the fire racing down her cheek, her neck and into her chest. Letting out a shuddering breath a shiver rattled through her.

As the Evil Queen, She had commanded many, held their hearts in Her hands, but never had Regina felt control like this. It was a tempting aphrodisiac to hold one so in your thrall. The Queen stared at Her stinging palm in sadistic glee. Noticing the shiver of desire in the blonde drew at something dark and primal within the regent. Dark pools of lava seared the blonde pinning her in place. If the helpless creature before the monarch had been male Regina would've torn his clothes off by now. Surprisingly the change in gender in this situation did nothing to cool Her ardor. "This requires further examination," Regina stated in a husky kittenish tone.

All the ominous and lustful promise of that statement rattled Emma to the bone. With a hard swallow, she offered, "As you wish. Whatever you need." That last word chimed in Regina calling at that thing clawing within Her. Two fingers beneath the blonde's chin firmly drew her to her feet. "That's a long list," Regina warned in a throaty voice tight with wanting. The sound of it echoed within the sheriff hitching her breath. Emerald pools opened like a portal as the blonde swore, "Whatever you need."

Something in that blind devotion charmed Regina, softening Her smile for a moment. "Well for starters…" The brunette grasped the sheriff by the jacket front and pulled her into a ferocious kiss. Loyalty should be rewarded after all. The Queen also wanted to test the chemistry before moving forward. The mind-blowing claiming made the blonde weak in the knees. Emma gripped Regina's back tightly as she whimpered into Her mouth. The dominant woman swallowed the sweet relenting sounds until they echoed in the ache of Her desire. Swooning a bit Herself the raven-haired beauty pulled back for oxygen and perspective.

The sheriff swayed slightly in stunned shock half wondering if that had really just happened. Suckling her own bottom lip Emma could still taste Regina there. The confirmation elicited another whimper. A dark brow quirked at the sound. "Now now, if this is how you handle the first step how do expect to finish the entire list," the dark beauty taunted playfully. Emerald pools darkened to the deepest heart of the forest as they met coy brown orbs intently. "I'm just savoring every step, Your Majesty. Whatever you need," Emma rededicated herself passionately. The intensity sent a shiver of promise coursing through the regent.

"Well then," Regina composed Herself. "Next I need you upstairs in 10 seconds without creaking a floorboard." With a sharp nod, the sheriff went straight into motion. Tossing off her boots she took the stairs two at a time in her stocking feet. Surprisingly Regina made almost as good time. Pointing down the hall Her silent order was clear and Emma obeyed. Once within Her room, door shut, Regina ordered, "Undress." It was kind of cute the way the blonde swallowed when she was nervous. In a moment of mercy, the Queen released the top button of Her own satin pajamas encouragingly. As though struck by a whip the sheriff raced into action shedding clothes in a frenzy of movement. As she stood there naked, panting and awaiting her next instruction Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the dark beauty. Regina savored the visual feast of firm features and subtle curves a moment before softly instructing, "Lay on the bed on your stomach."

A weight like a rock settled exactly there as Emma crawled onto the bed. She had expected Regina to be strong and confident. But it was how prepared she seemed that surprised the submissive. Had She done this before? The Queen circled the bed waiting until she was outside of Emma's field of vision before removing her pajamas. She didn't have any body issues. It was simply that She wanted the other woman to be surprised by the skin on skin contact when the time came. The canvas of flesh before Her was tempting indeed. Where to start? Muscular back? Taut buttocks? Well, there is a reason they're a classic. Tapered fingers trail lightly over a pale backside smiling at the tension beneath Her fingers. Bringing the wrist back She snaps a sharp strike across that delicious bottom with a satisfying crack. Emma yelps happily as gooseflesh rises across her body. The need clawing at the dark beauty gnaws a bit harder. In response, She rakes Her nails roughly down a pale back. The sub's semi-orgasmic cries draw the Queen deeper.

Climbing up on the bed Regina reveals Her little surprise by trailing Her own hardened peaks over the raised pink flesh of Emma's back. The blonde moans wantonly fisting her hand in the sheets. A dark gaze was transfixed by that fist and the muscles leading to it. Wondering how differently they would move with those fingers inside Her, the Queen slowly stroked the lovely extension. "I'm done playing for now," Regina announced in a soft certain tone. Emma's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Face buried in a pillow she tried to compose herself. With a firm hand on the sheriff's shoulder, the mayor turned her over. Dejected eyes fled their master's gaze. Steel like fingers caught the blonde's jaw. Regina forced Emma to meet Her gaze as She lowered Her searing center onto the other woman's waist. Green eyes popped in surprise. Breath ripped from her lungs left pink lips hanging wide open. "I said I was done playing. I didn't say I was done with you," the dominant woman clarified. The blonde mutely nodded her understanding and consent.

Pale palms slid up tanned thighs as a husky voice intoned it's mantra, "Whatever you need." The Queen shivered at the seductive devotion. Full hips rolled wantonly over ever tightening abs that rocked up to meet Her needs as promised. Panting Regina pitched forward catching Herself with hands to either side of the gyrating blonde. With a bit of deft maneuvering, the brunette tested the dampness of Emma's warm center with Her own. Lightning raced along Regina's nerves at the contact, a soft gasp and contented sigh the only outward sign. The sheriff's reaction seemed to mirror perfectly what the Queen was feeling within as green eyes rolled back on a sharp gasp that rattled through that tight body. The regal beauty trailed an appreciative digit over panting pink lips as Her hips began to roll.

Emma stared up in wonder at the graceful creature above her. That smile told the smitten sheriff that she had done something to please Her, but what? The blonde did not have long to ponder before a mind shattering hand closed over her breast. Emma moaned wildly becoming lost in the other woman's rhythms. Making love with Emma was like directing an orchestra. Every move Regina made produced beautiful sounds that slowly produced a symphony. As the crescendo rose and they each held their breath staring into each other's eyes they erupted together all over and within each other. Both women marveled at the radiant beauty in their arms.

Regina mused while stroking Her lover's hair, "How did we get here? How did this happen?" Chuckling to Herself She added, "And why the hell didn't we do it sooner?!" Emma chuckled and cooed with relief, "Umm 'cause I'm kinda slow when it comes to what I really want." The charming candidness was rather disarming to the reserved monarch. Usually, at this point in a power-based coupling Regina would be introducing them to the exit and yet Emma continues to break the mold. Instead, the dark beauty settled against the sheriff snuggling into the blonde. "And what did you _really_ want to happen when you walked in here tonight," Regina purred curiously. "Honestly," Emma sighed dreamily wrapping her arms around the regent before answering, "I was hoping for a slap or two and wishing against wish for a kiss. I never dreamed…. I mean wow!"

High regal cheekbones pinkened as She laughed and dove to hide Her face in the crook of the sweet blonde's neck. How adorably innocent! What must this naïve girl think of the wanton Queen? Warm hands flowed over a toned tan back soothing the dark beauty. Regina purred softly nuzzling into a tender neck. "Well, I think it's fair to say that we vastly eclipsed those goals. I hope I didn't push you too far too fast." The concerned confession was heartbreakingly gentle to the sheriff. "No, not at all! If anything you've taught me to raise the bar, to hope for more." The glowing admonition warmed and quickened the monarch's heart. "And what are you hoping for now?"

The seductive question sent a shiver through the sheriff. Breath barely breaking free Emma replied, "I hope I haven't met all your needs for the night yet." Regina chuckled wickedly and shifted Her weight to cup pale pert breasts. "Oh Savior, I will show you the lengths of a Queen's needs," She purred in dark seduction. With that delicious vow, the dark beauty kneaded angelic breasts and rolled regal shoulders for controlled flicks of hard nipples. The glowing blonde choked on a gasp digging her nails into her lover's back for something solid to hold onto amongst the tempest of sensation. Something about this maddening woman was so enthralling Emma didn't even want to escape Her gravity. Let Regina play her like a violin. They made sweet music together.

Rolling Her body forward the monarch gasped into Her lover's mouth returning breath. The sheriff breathed the other woman's kiss as their bodies writhed together. She had never before felt this sort of all-encompassing desire. Even familiar things were new again and more intense than ever as ruby lips captured the Savior's nipple. Pale digits fisted in raven locks as Emma whimpered and moaned. The sheriff had never seen anything nearly as arousing as Regina's wicked smile around her nipple. Emma gave delicious squirm as poetic hands flowed over taut curves.

In a rare mood, the Queen lowered Herself trailing kisses along the way. Athletic thighs trembled wildly by the time She was between them. A dainty tongue stroked shallowly to test the flavor sending green eyes rolling back. A surprised appreciative purr quivered ruby lips against a hypersensitive clit. Emma reached back and gripped the headboard tight as that magic mouth surrounded her. Regina's tongue flicked wild and erratic. There was no regular rhythm one could predict or prepare for, only the thrashing of hips desperate to keep pace.

The superior purr had a superior effect on Emma's nerves as sweat beaded on her back. Pale thighs trembled frantically as need clawed her viciously. At the absolute fevered peak that valiant tongue thrust deep within the sheriff sending her spiraling over the edge. The Queen drank deeply of the Savior before calmly and kittenishly claiming Her pillow. Wiping daintily at Her chin She informed Her lover, "I hope you understand that this is merely a sample."Green eyes gazed over in wide-eyed wonder still trying to catch her breath. "You have chosen to take on a massive quest. And you have to ask yourself, are you up to the task," Regina taunted as She regally gestured at hypnotizing curves in equal parts invitation and challenge.

Pink lips curved in delight as emerald eyes flashed giddy at the dare. Emma immediately set about proving herself. Lips trailed down a purring throat as firm hands found sleek curves. Each movement was music to regal flesh. As pink lips surrounded a taut dark bud firm abs tightened against a slick center. With a gasp toned legs encircled the Savior. Shifting her oral attention to the other mound Emma began to roll her stomach teasingly against sensitive flesh. Moaning softly curvaceous hips began to rock in reply. "Oh, Emma!" The surprising technique was driving Regina wild. "Yes," she purred with impish curiosity around a dusky nipple. "I need your mouth," the monarch growled. "Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma relented gloatingly. Lips, teeth, and tongue teased their way lower, a chaste preamble to the wonders they would work below. Panting roughly Regina's back arched, hips rising to meet that glorious orifice. One hand fisted in the sheets, the other in Emma's hair as She writhed beneath the oral onslaught. Just as the regent was approaching frenzy the blonde paused but a moment to whisper in a throaty need drenched voice, "Regina…."

Gasping for air and trembling wildly with desire the Queen somehow managed a calm sounding, "Yes?" The sheriff swirled her tongue around the screaming nub of flesh as deft fingers spiraled ever closer to the monarch's sex. "May I?" Full hips bucked roughly at the suggestion. "Yes! Oh God yes!" Twin fingers slid within as though it was what they were born for. Regina's head fell back on a ragged wanton cry. The entrancing beauty met her thrust for thrust through the first explosion and beyond.

Each time the dark beauty careened over the precipice She would cry out, "Don't stop!" At first, Emma was overjoyed at the effect of her prowess, then stunned by the Queen's appetites. She stared in wonder truly curious where Regina's limits were. As a tempest brewed deep within the monarch roughly pulled the blonde up into a bruisingly intense kiss, the screams of Her release echoing through the Savior. At that final crescendo, the regent erupted in a truly glorious display. Emma gasped in mute adulation of her lover's impressive form. Both seemed frozen in that moment, neither wishing to burst it by speaking or moving.

Finally, Regina delicately removed Her lover's fingers only to press Emma's palm flat against Herself to cup Her still pulsing sex. Holding Her gently the blonde stated in awe, "My God, your body is amazing!" A slight stain of pink crawled up high proud cheeks. "You had a few surprises yourself," the Queen cooed glowingly. An endearing smile shone proudly on pale apple cheeks. "Next time I will be better prepared and have many delicious surprises in store," Regina purred almost absent-mindedly trailing fingers through golden locks. "Next time?" Hope radiated from the timid question. It was rewarded with a brilliantly seductive smile. "Of course, we've barely started to explore your little quirk and you have proven yourself worth the effort," the Queen offered. Emma shone cherubically under the praise. "In fact, you have done so well I think you deserve to sleep here tonight."

"Really?"

With a slight kiss on the forehead, Regina confirmed, "Really." She could feel the tension flow out of the blonde as She settled into Regina's shoulder. Nuzzling gilded threads the scent of the sheriff's shampoo soothed the monarch to slumber.

Meanwhile, across town, Ruby had finished locking up and had just enough time to change before meeting her new friend. As instructed she wore a nearly indecently short plaid schoolgirl skirt, a white blouse tied between her breasts, no bra, thigh high white socks, saddle loafers and her glossy hair was pulled up in twin ponytails. Sneaking in quietly, she clutched a book to her chest and sucked on a lollipop nervously. The instant she tiptoed into the center room a familiar voice froze her in place. "You're late." A shiver of anticipation thrilled through the wolfgirl. "I.. I tried to get here before close," she stammered in character. Ruby nearly choked when Belle seemed to just appear behind the information desk in a black leather corset holding a riding crop. "Our hours are clearly posted and you are overdue," the librarian purred dangerously.

"Oh God, so much!" Ruby felt overdue for this moment after waiting all day. She felt overdressed in next to nothing. Belle chuckled amused by the sway she held over the other woman. "This is getting to be a nasty habit, Ms. Lucas." The crop cracked against a gloved hand as she stepped out to circle her intended. The slight jump at the crack was delicious. "I mean have you even healed from your last lesson in manners?" The crop lifted the back of the plaid skirt for Belle to both admire her handiwork and survey what was possible for the evening. "I've been reminded of your lesson all day," the naughty girl panted breathily. The cane marks from the previous evening were still quite angry. "Hmm perhaps I should go lightly tonight," Belle remarked with concern. Pillowy red lips pouted in reply.

Not appreciating the insubordination Belle yanked the knot of her lover's top loose. Gripping a full mound tightly she gave the nipple a sharp twist. The wild child gasped pitching forward. "Get my orange flogger," she demanded, snarling into her lover's ear. "Yes, Madame," Ruby gasped obediently before rushing off to the office. It was so like Belle to be kind even in the midst of their mock cruelty. They might have gotten a little out of hand on the waitress's rear last night. So tonight they would use that funny soft rubber cat o nine tails that Ruby jokingly called the nerf flogger. Quickly retrieving it she placed it adoringly in her lover's hands.

The mahogany haired vixen tested the weight and snap of it on her own palm. "Now to discuss your punishment," blue eyes commanded unwaveringly. The bookworm brushed the shirt collar from slender shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Fisting a hand around a glossy ponytail the librarian slowly pulled the wolfgirl's torso onto the counter. Ruby gasped as the cold stone pressed against her formerly soft nipples. The tension rippling through porcelain skin tightened in Belle as well.

With a sharp flick of her wrist, the soft cords lashed across an elegant back leaving pink trails in their wake. "You say you've thought about your lessons," Belle began in a cool, stern tone before releasing another lash. "But I just don't see it." Lash. A slight hiss of pain leaked out followed by a whimper. Belle rewarded the sweet sound with another crack over unmarred flesh. Ruby's back arched and she moaned wantonly, "I have, I swear!" Lash! Moan. "You've thought about what you've done?" Lash! "Oh God yes!" Lash! Whimper. "Then why were you late again today?" Another lash followed by a desire laden cry. "Hmm?" Lash! Moan. "B.. because…" Impatient for her answer Belle trailed the chords teasingly light over the pink marks crisscrossing her lover's back. Ruby shivered and gasped fighting for air to answer the question. "Because I wanted to catch you alone," the submissive confessed.

The usually timid but privately dominant woman paused taken aback by the honesty. Usually Ruby would make excuse after excuse after obvious terrible lie just to keep the game going. Maybe she did need more recovery time after all. The wild child gratefully used the pause to catch her breath. As much as she loved these games, helping Emma today had inspired the shewolf to speak from the heart, "Because I like you… a lot." Belle flushed a bit flustered by the change. "What do you mean?" A broad grin broke out over porcelain features at the adorableness of her shy dom. "I mean it has been crazy fun working on discipline with you," Ruby assured her lover sweetly.

"But," Belle interjected nervously.

" _ **And**_ I was wondering if I could interest you in an actual date," the shewolf asked with fragile hope. The bibliophile blinked slowly and steadily absorbing the statement by degrees. "Oh! You mean?" Ruby excitedly propped herself up on her elbows. "I mean dinner, dancing, a movie, whatever you want," Ruby invited. Biting her bottom lip the shewolf trailed a finger over an elegant arm wrapped in satin opera gloves asking, "What do you think?" Suddenly flustered Belle sputtered, "Well I'm not really ready to go in public like this." A warm bubbly laugh assuaged her concern, "No! I mean regular you and regular me on regular date-no collars, no orders." Blue eyes beamed timidly inquiring uncertain, "You'd really want that… with me?"

"Yeah!" Ruby's assertion was exuberant. "Please?"

"Well alright, I suppose we could give it a shot," the dom acquiesced. Belle was once more astonished by how natural her secret lover was in her own skin as the topless girl bounced giddily. In her celebration Ruby ignored their usual game rules planting an ecstatic kiss on her dom. "If you're interested I would be happy to express my gratitude," the brunette offered coyly from beneath thick lashes. With a smirk, the dominant femme indicated her wardrobe- a Victorian style skirt gathered to mid-thigh, fishnet thigh high stockings and knee-high heeled leather boots. "If this outfit doesn't say interested I don't know what does," the librarian quipped playfully.

Hazel eyes hungrily drank in her companion's attire. Licking plush lips the shewolf leaned closer. A delicate hand on her collarbone paused her progress. The other hand tightened around a ponytail gently redirecting her. Ruby's breath caught as her lips found a tender neck. Fingers tightened in her tresses as she began her ministrations. Usually Belle would not allow her near the neck until things were further along in order to not rush things because the spot drove her crazy. Hopping onto the counter the librarian wrapped her legs around the wolfgirl tightly. As the exploration of neck, collarbone and shoulders continued Belle moaned wildly and raked her nails down her lover's back.

Ruby's cries of pleasure-pain teased over sensitive skin sending shivers through the dom. Teeth began to taunt prickled flesh with light nips and scrapes. Nails bit into pale flesh on a ragged wanton moan. Hissing tightly Belle could stand no more of her self-imposed torment. A rough tug pulled her lover free. Another shoved that talented mouth down where she needed it most. "Oh God….dess," Ruby gasped confronted by the wonder of her lover's need. Long poetic hands brushed the black skirt higher to better enjoy the view before diving in.

Belle cried out instantly at the eager oral caress. Panting rough and wild, heels bit into a pale, pink-streaked back. "Oh fuck, Ruby! Go inside," she raggedly commanded. Two obedient digits fulfilled her desire, slowly at first then faster pumping a wild rhythm to thrusting hips. As the pressure built to unbearable levels she cried out her lover's name in frantic adulation before exploding wildly. Soft contented hums accompanied little laps as Ruby licked her lover clean. "Wow, you should really let me express my gratitude more often," the shewolf cooed dreamily up to her lover.

Gathering ragged breaths to organize speech was no simple feat for the deliciously ravaged librarian. "Alright," Belle panted with a playful crooked grin adding, "Just not in public." Ruby's face broke with tinkling laughter as she saucily agreed, "Alright….. for now." Blue eyes bulged as the reserved bookworm wagged a finger of warning at her lover. "And this is why you aren't in charge." A wide wolfish grin rose to capture stern lips melting them in a gentle caress. "Yes, ma'am."

 **-FIN-**

 **[[[** Yeah, couldn't resist the naughty librarian trope while I was at it lol Hope you like :) **]]]**


End file.
